The love life of a Draculina
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Seras is about to go into heat without anyone knowing or able to warn her when she, has to go have a battle with Anderson who as it turns out was her best friend in her childhood, promised with more power by her master should she win what will she do? xxx


**_Poor Seras…Lucky Seras?_**

**WARNING - This story contains sparkles, Alucard laughing and all Seras pairings mentioned…even if there not in the choices xD that includes milenium and such.**

**Hints of pairings in this chapter;**

**Random wild geesexSeras**

**PipxSeras**

**YoungWalterxSeras**

**AlucardxSeras**

**IntegraxSeras**

**ShrodingerxSeras (First one ever! ^_^)**

**Disclaimer - ……-_-……Do I have to?…yes!?!…fine…I do not own Hellsing -grumbles- it belongs to that non-sharing Yasunori Urata**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seras was just lying down in her coffin bed about to finish reading a book she had been given a fantasy book by Sir Integra about a young female Vampire who gets transported bacm into time after meeting her childhood sweetheart…what was she doing with a book like this?

She sat up in her coffin bed when she realised her Master was probing her mind, _'Seras Victoria...Have you really not realised it yet?' _her master asked her over their link. '_Realised what master?...__About __what?'. _All she could hear was mental chuckling from her master. In both ways it would seem. It was then she realised he'd used her given name

She was disturbed from her thoughts by Walter "I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Victoria, but your needed in Sir Integra's office she has a mission for you."

Seras smiled at the aging butler with her tray of blood from the donators _'Whoever they may be' _Seras thought as she smiled as Walter placed it on the table, she got up and stretched her arms and neck then left for her bosses office.

What she didn't notice was Walters features growing younger and his eyes turning red, the most unusual thing on this mand features was the pure evil grin. '_Soon Seras…Soon…'. _It was then that he noticed she hadn't taken the blood and his feature resorted back to normal. "Oh dear…Miss Victoria! Wait!"

Walking down the corridor she noticed a lot of the wild geese where giving her a lot more attention than she usually did…strange.

Still having to get to her bosses office quickly she smiled at them and speeded up her pace. She swore she just heard a sigh and a rather load thump then. Her master joined her walking in silence. She noticed that after that the officers backed off a bit, and her master smirked that attractive way only he could.

Her master laughed as she realised what she had just thought _'Attractive!?! Since when!?!' _Her master stopped and grabbed her wrist and any followers she might have had at that point gave up completely "Seras, I…" unless of course you where Pip Bernadette.

"Ah Mignonette! you look so beautiful this afternoon, the beauty of the moonlit night in Paris...cannot compare to yours by an inch" Pip took her other hand - One that was not occupied that is- and…kissed it…Alucard retracted his hand quickly and laughed loudly, You could practically see the sparkles! (sparkles! :3) Seras just sighed and walked off with the two following her. Seras hid her face so they wouldn't see her blush

She stopped to knock on Integra's door only to have a certain French playboy and a no life king crash into her and send them all _Through_ the door, Sir Integra windbrooks _Hellsing_ then screamed and fell out of her chair in a very ungraceful way, When she popped her head out from under the desk her hair was a frizzy mess.

Seras gasped at the sight of Integra's dishevelled appearance and nearly fainted when she saw her bosses hair, she immediately dashed over to her boss and started brushing it with a brush that popped up from nowhere. Integra getting a hold of herself stood up and held a finger to the vampires lips to silence her and assured the fledgling that her hair was okay now.

She took a long look around her office and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her, Two fully grown men sprawled over the floor one who looked like a lovesick puppy -That had been kicked repeatedly now that she thought about it. _'Are those…Sparkles?' _anyway and the other her trusted _Servant_ was in hysterics pointing at the former with his sunglasses sliding down his nose…Sparkles weren't THAT funny where they?

Integra allowed herself a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose and take several deep breaths and looked over to Seras who was standing there calmly waiting for her orders, _'Finally…' _Integra allowed herself to give Seras a small smile for her attentiveness.

Not that Seras would ever admit it to anyone but she revelled in that smile, to make someone proud even if it was not her master was part of the reason she carried on all these years many people thought it wasn't her choice but she had been asked every time she went into a depression or a blood fest, Another reason she stayed was because of exactly that. They cared. Or at least Integra and Walter did.

Lost in her thoughts about caring she remembered her orphanage and a sudden memory came back to her…As Integra talked about the mission to the now serious Pi(m)p and Alucard.

_**Flashback**_

_**Seras skidded round a corner in the orphanage and spotted a field of flowers and dived for them quite literally, she heard an oof coming from beneath her but didn't pay it any attention till the adults ran past, t was only then that she bothered to look down to see what had made the noise, they stared for a bit one with a raised eyebrow and the other a shocked face.**_

"_**Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Seras exclaimed jumping off the young boy and holding her hand out towards him, he sighed and asked **_

_**Her as he took her extended hand "What be yer name then Las?" Seras blinked for a bit taken aback by his accent then smiled and replied "Seras Victoria what's yours?" she asked eagerly.**_

_**He couldn't help but chuckle at this and patted her on the head and replied "Aye las, I be…" **_

_**Flashback over**_

"…_A_lexander Anderson_." _Integra finished thinking she had everyone's attention for once. "What? Sir Integra I apologize but I didn't get any of that." Seras told her boss sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Integra looked like she wanted to either strangle Seras for not listening to her or glomping her for her cuteness.

Alucard interrupted her before his master upon her thoughts, "Master was just saying that YOUR going to go face the judas priest on your own as a test if you DO defeat him then we shall have a surprise and a gift for you if not…you will be trained…erm…'personally' by the wild geese's captain.

At this the said captain wiggled his eyebrows up and down and sera huffed at him and blushed profusely at his actions suddenly Walter burst through the door very suddenly and explained "Ms Victoria you happened to forget your blood a while back so I came to give it to you and it would seem like you need it as well for what you have to do…Good luck!" Walter handed Seras the blood and walked out the door like a Englishman.

As soon as the door closed he burst out into manic laughter and was about to go off in wait for his plan to work when a concerned voice could be heard from inside the room "Walter? Are you ok?" It was Victoria! She was actually concerned! Great this just makes things better for him! "I'm not entirely sure Ms Victoria I think I shall retire early for today." he waited and sure enough there it was. "Okay Walter I'll come by and see you when this missions over!" He grinned, his youthful features coming back "Thank you miss Victoria the gesture is appreciated." Suddenly Schrödinger popped up out of nowhere like he usually does and gave Walter his message "Ze major vould like to know if ze Fräulein iz veady yet I admit ve all do." Schrödinger exclaimed happilly.

However he paused all movement and sniffed the air cutely and exclaimed "She smells deliciouse it vould seem she iz going into heat soon." Walters eyes widened he'd forgoten about that.

**Later on at the battle**

Seras had been given permisionn to let out her vampire side for this mission, and she was going to _enjoy_ it. Walking through the ablaze forest towards her was Alexander anderson, with the light reflecting off his shades and his cross, they walked towards each other only for it to turn into a run and they drew there weapons as soon as they reached each other, and strated attacking ruthlessly however they had a chance for mild conversation, "Aye, lass...out of plain curiosity, why did ye become a monster of the night?" Seras thought for a sceond but not letting her guard down, "It wasn't exactly my choice y'know, It was either become a vampire or die from being shot through the lung...I used to actually live a happy life at an orphanage as a child." Anderson raised an eyebrow...maybe this could be her? "I could be who, Father?" it was then he realised he'd spoken aloud as she chuckled in amusement at his behaviour.

She decided to look into his memories, a trick she'd recently learned from her master, and gasped in suprise,"Y-your that guy from the orphangae!?!" Anderson stopped in his tracks and blinked at her, had she looked at the memories? He didn't remember learning her name throughout the time they had tried to kill one another, "Would yer name happen to be...Seras Victoria?" he asked warily, She really couldn't blame him I mean the person he'd been trying to kill for about a year might have been his childhood best friend. she smiled and replied "I could hardly recognise you without the bowl cut Alex." She giggled uncontrollably as he sighed "Women..."

**Erm...to be continued? I honestly have no idea xD This was done for the giuys and girls on the AAXS board, I also take ANY pairing requests so please just ask, I treat every story with a deadline so i'll try to get it done quickly =P Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
